


Opposite Date

by SmoothFluffle



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (She's super jealous shh), Banter, Deal With It, El has a cellphone, El is a great bestfriend, F/M, Lucas has a date with a girl Max hates, Max is NOT jealous, Mike makes minor appearences lol, Slushies are a must, Spying Trio, Will is just bored and curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoothFluffle/pseuds/SmoothFluffle
Summary: "We could always go spy on them." El laughed, but stopped after the look on Max's face. "Max, no.""El, yes!" Max exclaimed excitedly.or Lucas has a date and Max is NOT jealous. She's not. She's just curious, and so are El and Will, right? Based on Victorious' Opposite Date episode.





	Opposite Date

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching the Victorious episode where Tori and Beck go on an 'opposite date' and Jade and Cat follow them, and I got inspired because I forgot how much I loved Victorious lol. I didn't want to make Max as crazy jealous as Jade was, but I needed her to still be jealous, so sorry if she's too OOC. And if you haven't guessed by now, I've fallen in the Lumax ship :) Also, A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 was released February of '87, but this is in their Junior year... so, let's pretend it was on theaters until September. And El has a cellphone (YOU GUYS! I had such a hard time trying NOT to give her a cellphone but it was so HARD! Let's pretend that Hopper gave it to her as a present :D).

"So, Lucas has a date."

Suddenly her pizza wasn't so delicious.

"Dude!" Lucas frowned at Dustin.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she quickly crossed looks with El.

"What?! I'm trying to make conversation here." Dustin defended himself, quickly stuffing a forkful of spaghetti inside his mouth after Lucas' dark look.

"With who?" Will asked interested.

"With Kenia Grady." Dustin answered for him.

"What?!" El exclaimed aghast.

Meanwhile, Max's eyes were very focused on the crust of her half eaten pizza. Her breath grew labored in anger and she slowly raised her eyes to look at Lucas.

"It's not a date!" Lucas said quickly, trying to appease his redheaded ex. "We were just talking about horror movies' villains and because A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 is on the Hawk, she said she would go with me."

"Going to the movies together? That's  _so_ not a date!" Dustin said sarcastically.

"No, it's not. We're going as friends." Lucas explained. "We're going as friends." He clarified to Max as he watched her face.

"Are you trying to convince me? Why should I care? We're not together anymore; you can date whoever you want." Max told him coldly, and even though she wanted to look unfazed, she knew she sounded everything but that.

"I know that." Lucas rolled his eyes, suddenly annoyed. "But I also know you hate her guts."

"Yeah, well, I don't see why that matters now. I already told you I don't care who you date."

"Fine." Lucas huffed.

"Fine." Max wiped her greasy fingers on a napkin.

"But for the record, it's not a date." Lucas said after a few seconds.

"God, Lucas! We don't care." Max exclaimed exasperated. She grabbed her backpack and stood up from their table, storming out of the cafeteria.

Everyone was in shock for a few seconds, and then they began to chew thoughtfully, until Dustin broke the silence.

"Think she'll come back for this?" He wondered as he grabbed the half eaten pizza Max left behind.

"Dustin." Lucas sighed as he shook his head.

 

...

 

She didn't care.

She didn't care, really.

Lucas could date whoever he pleased; she already stated that to him.

She  _wasn't_  jealous.

It's just that, as Lucas had said, she hated Kenia Grady's guts.

It all started one morning way back in freshman year. She was in PE with Eleven, trying to make themselves look busy so the teacher wouldn't call them out.

Lucas had entered out of nowhere and slipped a note to the teacher, informing her she was needed at the Principal's office. After a quick wave to them, Lucas and the teacher were gone.

But apparently, Kenia Grady had a lot to say about Lucas.

"He's just so cute." Kenia had sighed airily.

Max had shared an incredulous look with Eleven, and both girls shuffled closer to eavesdrop. A burning erupted inside her chest, and a sudden need to throttle Kenia had taken over her.

"Oh my god Kenia, does he even know your name?" One of Kenia's friends had asked her laughing.

"Yes! We're in Spanish together. The other day he asked me how to spell  _Departamento_." She giggled to her friends.

Suddenly, Max had the need to be in Spanish class. That wasn't a class she shared with him; or with Mike and Will, but she was more interested in Lucas and the new  _fan_  he had.

"Did you know about this?" She had whispered to Eleven.

"No! Where did she even come from?" El had asked as she watched the dark haired girl continue to fawn over Lucas 'deer eyes'.  _Was that even a compliment?_ It had been a few months since they entered back from Winter break, and this was the first time they heard the girl mention Lucas.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Max promised as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Max, calm down. You look like you're going on a fight." El had grabbed her arms.

"Well, I might be!" Max had snapped, and then she felt a presence nearing them, and she turned around just in time to see the object of their interest stand in front of both girls.

"Hey!" Kenia greeted them with a smile, unknown that just seconds ago she had been the topic of the girls' conversation.

Max just stared at her, wondering what the hell Kenia wanted from them.

"Hi." El responded to her, after seeing Max had no intentions of greeting the girl.

"So... I know you guys are friends with Lucas." Kenia had started hesitantly.

"So?" Max responded rudely.

Kenia's eyes widened in surprise at the tone of the redhead, but recovered quickly. "So, I was wondering if maybe you guys could tell me more about him. Like, what does he like? We haven't really talked yet, and I would love to know more so we coul-."

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there." Max laughed without any humor. "If you're interested in knowing Lucas, why are you asking us? Shouldn't you be having this conversation with him?"

"I- Well, it's just that I get really nervous when I even think of talking to him." Kenia blushed. "I just really like him."

Max cheeks had flushed in jealousy, and even though she would later reflect on how rude she was being, she could only glare at Kenia.

"Yeah, well, it's not our problem. How do you even know you like him if you haven't even had a real conversation with him?"

Kenia had stared at Max in surprise. "I don't need to  _know_  him to know I like him." Max then understood Kenia was just drawn to Lucas for his appearance, and not for the intelligent and funny boy she knew. And that made Max's blood boil.

"Yeah, well, he's not just a pretty face. What if he's like a psychopath? Will you still like him?"

"He's not a psychopath." Kenia's eyebrows had furrowed in confusion at Max's weird questions. "He seems like a nice person."

"Well, you know what they say. Never judge a book by its cover."

"Okay, this is weird. You're being weird. Why are you being like this?" Kenia had wondered out loud, watching Max with searching eyes.

"I'm just saying; you don't know him like I do."

Kenia's eyes had wandered curiously over her face and then she gave her a surprised expression. "You like him." She stated.

Max eyes had widened in alarm, but then a sudden calmness came over her. "Yeah, I do." She didn't care if this girl knew. She  _wanted_  Kenia to know she wasn't the only girl interested in Lucas.

"Well, now everything makes sense." Kenia had smiled at her, as if solving a big puzzle.

"Yeah? Well, now you also know you've got quite the competition. And guess what? I already know you're not winning." Max had told her.

Kenia had only shaken her head, that stupid smug smile never leaving her face, and waved at Max as she left. "We'll see."

Max watched her get back to her group of friends who quickly surrounded Kenia asking her about their talk.

"That was mean." El told her.

"All is fair in love and war, El." Max had responded dramatically. "Tell anyone about this and your ass is grass."

A few months later, Max would be the one with the smug smile as she walked the hallways holding onto Lucas' hand, knowing Kenia was aware of them dating.

That didn't stop Kenia from advancing on him though. Throughout their relationship, she never stopped trying to get closer to Lucas, even though Max threatened her more than once after the girl left notes in Lucas locker and gave him presents.

"It's not that big of a deal, Max. She's just over friendly. A lot of people are like that." Lucas had shrugged once, when Kenia had given him a plate of frosted cupcakes  _'just because'_.

But she knew Kenia wasn't just being friendly. Sure, the girl was really nice, and besides trying to get close to Lucas, she hadn't done anything to Max; but she still hated her. Kenia was the kind of girl who got everything and everyone's attention because of her pretty looks. Max had to work hard to be in her group of friends, and she fought even harder (even if the fight had been with herself) to be with Lucas.

And now, because of their break up a few months back, Lucas was on the market again. Of course she couldn't blame him for dating again, but did it have to be with Kenia Grady?

"But it's not a date!" El defended her friend once they were in Max's room after school.

"El, don't be naive! They're going to watch a movie, just the two of them. It's a date!" Max exclaimed annoyed from her place on her bed.

"But Lucas said-."

"What Lucas said was bullshit. He just said it so I wouldn't get angry. But I am angry!" Max exclaimed, slapping her hand on her mattress as she frowned.

"You're jealous." El stated while she twirled around in Max's desk chair.

"No, I'm not." Max told her as she sat up.

"Max." El sighed in exasperation, rolling her eyes to the heavens.

"Well- Ugh! Who am I kidding? Yes, I am jealous! I just-." Max cut herself off as she felt a tightening in her chest.

"Maxie, it's okay to be jealous." El said softly while reaching out and grabbing the redhead's hand between hers.

"It just sucks that he's already seeing other girl while I'm just... here." Max pouted sadly.

"I thought you didn't want to date anyone yet." El wondered with a curious expression.

"I don't. It's just so fresh, El. And I still love Lucas. I don't think I'll be ready to share what we had with anyone else for a while." Max told her best friend.

"I understand." El nodded as she came to sit on the bed with her.

"Besides, he and I were supposed to watch A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 together!" She felt her eyes water, but she absolutely refused to let the tears fall, even though it was only El in the room. She had cried enough after their break up, and she had promised herself she was done crying.

"We could go! Just you and I!" El told her excitedly, trying to cheer her up.

"No, it won't be the same." Max sighed. Lucas had a tendency to scream when someone got stabbed, and she used to have a blast when he made that high pitched squeal in the movie theater. "Besides, I know you don't like Freddy. Thanks for the offer, though." She smiled at the brunette.

"We could always go spy on them." El laughed, but stopped after the look on Max's face. "Max, no."

"El, yes!" Max exclaimed excitedly.

"We don't even know when they're going!" El told the redhead as Max began to excitedly pace around her room.

"No, but the guys do! Call Mike!" The redhead pleaded her.

"No! Max, this is wrong!" El refused.

"Please! It would calm me down! I promise this will be the last thing I do to take Lucas out of my system." Max promised as she grabbed onto El's hands. "Please, please, please!"

"Oh my God, fine! Give me the phone." El snapped, extending her hand out.

"Yes! You're the best!" Max grinned at the brunette as she snatched the cord phone from her desk and shoved it in the girl's hand.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. What am I even going to tell him?! 'Hey, babe! Do you know when is Lucas going out with that girl? Max and I need to know so we can go spy on him'." El exclaimed sarcastically, pausing her fingers.

"No! Talk to him about whatever you guys talk about, and then steer the conversation to Lucas. Ask him without him noticing!" Max instructed her, and then watched as El resumed her dialing.

"It's ringing." El informed her after a while. Max pressed herself closer to El and put her ear next to the phone so she could hear everything.

"Hello?" Mike's voice sounded from the phone.

"Hey, babe." El greeted.

"Oh, hey El! I thought you were with Max." He sounded muffled because of the distance, but Max strained herself to hear.

"I am, it's just-," Max gestured at herself and then outside the door, trying to guide El's words. "She's in the bathroom, right now." El's worried eyes followed Max's arm movements, trying to decode what the redhead was telling her to say.

"Oh, is she alright?" Mike's static voice wondered.

"Uhmm, not really. She has diarrhea." Apparently Max's charades weren't working. She glared at El and the brunette could only shrug and roll her eyes, shoving the redhead away. "Hey, hold on a second."

Mike's response was muffled as Eleven pressed a hand against the speaker. "Get out. You're weirding me out and he's going to get suspicious."

"Oh my god, it's not like you're having phone sex." Max rolled her eyes.

"Max!" El exclaimed annoyed.

"All right! Call me when you're done!" Max told the brunette, walking out of her room and going downstairs to grab a drink in the kitchen.

A few minutes later, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, and then El appeared in the kitchen.

"I know what we're doing Friday night."

 

...

 

"What?!"

Max missed Lucas, but she also missed his car.

Nowadays, her transportation was her old skateboard again. Max didn't mind, but she knew she couldn't fit both herself and Eleven on it. So, when El told her she found them a ride over the phone, she was relieved.

But now, she was considering walking.

"He's not going to say anything!" El pleaded as Will sat on the hood of Joyce's car behind them, smirking at Max.

"No! He's a boy. He can't be trusted in this situation!"

"He's also standing right here." Will teased.

"Come on, Max! He's Hopper's condition to let me take the Pinto!"

"We don't need the Pinto!"

"Oh, so are you planning on carrying my sister across town? Because there's no other way of transporting both of you." Will told a huffing Max, knowing he was right. "Besides, I'm not going to say anything to Lucas. I wouldn't do that to you."

"He wouldn't." El backed him up, nodding seriously.

Max watched Will with narrowed eyes, knowing she was being unfair to the supportive boy, but being torn between embarrassment and their friendship.

"Okay, fine." She agreed, knowing there was no other option. "But!" She cut the cheering duo. "Seriously, Will, not a word."

"Don't worry. I'm a tombstone." Will made a zipper motion to his mouth as they began climbing in the car. "Literally. Did you know my tombstone is still in the graveyard?"

...

"Okay, so Mike said the movie starts at 7." El informed her as they entered Hawkins' downtown, rolling through the Main Street.

"Can we get a slushie while we're there?" Will asked from his place in the backseat.

"Ooh, a cherry slushie!" El agreed with him, turning to Will from her place as a passenger.

"No slushies! Focus, both of you!" Max told the step-siblings as she drove. Was it weird driving someone else's car? Probably, but Eleven trusted her completely with Joyce's car, so there was nothing to worry about.

"You're no fun when you're in spy mode, carrot." Will pouted teasingly as he came closer to the front seats.

"I'm not spying." She answered immediately. "I just want to know what they're up to."

"Uh-huh." Will said unconvinced. "It's okay to be jealous, Max."

"I'm not jealous." Max turned for a second just so she could glare at him.

"Sure, carrot." Will winked.

"We're here." El stated.

Max parked a few cars behind the entrance of the Hawk, hiding them from immediate view but still giving them a wide look at the entrance.

"His car isn't here." Will observed as he examined their surroundings.

"Well, it's 6:37; it's still early." El said as she watched the street through her sunglasses. She was taking this spy thing seriously.

"Yeah, but it's common sense to be a good 15 minutes early to get the tickets and buy popcorn and all that shit." Will responded, and Max nodded her head in agreement.

"There's Kenia!" El exclaimed suddenly, slapping Max's arm repeatedly.

"I see her! I see her!" Max said as she watched the dark haired girl stand at the entrance of the Hawk.

"But where's Romeo?" Will wondered as the three of them watched the girl check her watch and stare at the street in waiting.

"Maybe he decided not to come." El said thoughtful.

"No, he wouldn't do that." Max knew Lucas was too nice to stand anyone up. Even though she wished he did it to Kenia.

"Call Mike." Max turned to El, noticing time was running and Lucas still didn't show up.

"What am I going to tell him?" El frowned as she took out her cellphone. "'Hey, babe! Do you have any idea why Lucas stood his date up? I'm watching her right now and he hasn't showed up'."

"No." Max rolled her eyes as Will snickered. "Do what you do and then steer the conversation to Lucas."

"You know what happened last time, Max!" El whined.

"What happened last time?" Will wondered curiously.

"I got all weird and told him Max had diarrhea."

Will guffawed in the back while Max rolled her eyes again, turning to the brunette and pleading her with her blue eyes.

"Fine." El rolled her eyes and sighed, pressing the numbers on the Nokia and then putting the large brick-like phone to her ear. After a few heartbeats, Mike's voice was heard weakly.

"Hey, babe!" El greeted as she watched Max. "What are you doing?"

Mike's response was muffled by El's hair, and Will chuckled at the situation, scooting forward again to be in the middle of both girls.

"Oh, really?" El giggled on the phone, and Max rolled her eyes as she watched El get distracted by her boyfriend.

"If she asks him 'what are you wearing?' I'm going to make good use of that tombstone." Will rolled his eyes, receiving a snort from Max and a glare form El.

"Hey, so what do you think Lucas is doing, now?" El cut the chase and went straight to the point. "Oh, no reason." She widened her eyes in panic and Max cursed Mike Wheeler for being so smart.

"Oh." El said curiously, while giving Max a smile. "Oh, so he should be getting at the Hawk any minute now… Oh, okay, cool… Well, I have to go… Mmm? … Awww, me too."

Max decided to tune El out as she began cooing with Mike over the phone. She kept an eye out for Lucas' black Buick, eyeing the street and Kenia, who was now boredly resting against the wall.

"Well?" She asked once Eleven hang up.

"He said Lucas told him he was going to have to 'adjust the schedule', whatever that means. He said he had a setback, but he was on his way to the movies now."

Right on cue, a sleek black Buick GN rolled past them, and the three of them scurried down their seats in a pathetic attempt to disappear, even though Lucas paid them no mind.

"Is that him?" Will's muffled voice came from under the seat.

"Yeah." El confirmed as she peered over her sunglasses.

They watched as Kenia came closer to the car, talked to Lucas, and opened the door to get inside.

"What the hell?" Max exclaimed as she sat up. "Why is she getting in his car?" She felt Will move back in between them as she watched the Buick start moving. "Where the hell are they going?!"

"Follow them!" El exclaimed.

"He will notice us!" Will rebutted.

"We'll lose them, Max!" El said frenetically.

"He'll kill us all when he catches us!" Will argued.

"Not if he doesn't see us!" El told her brother.

"Okay, both of you shut up! I need to make a decision!" Max breathed, watching the car approach the end of the street, and before she could lose her bravado, she turned the Pinto on. "I need to see where they're going."

"This is so exciting!" El squealed.

"Yay, car chase." Will deadpanned.

 

...

 

After a few heart stopping moments in which they were sure Lucas had seen them, the trio watched the Buick stop in front of a building, and Max stopped a few cars behind.

"Where are we?" El wondered as she looked around.

"Mr. Sinclair's office." Max answered for her.

"Oh, yeah! We came here once with Lucas' mom. But, what the hell is he doing here now?" Will said as they watched Lucas get out of his car with a yellow envelope in his hands. He crossed the street and entered the building, leaving Kenia in the car.

"The movie started a while ago." El said as 7:18 blinked on the car's stereo.

"There's another screening at 8." Will said dismissively. They lowered their heads when Lucas reappeared again, getting out of the building and crossing the street towards the Buick.

"Seems like he was just delivering the envelope to his dad." Will stated as they watched their friend get inside his car and turn the engine on.

"Should we follow him, again?" El wondered as the car moved again, easing into the street and stopping at a red light.

"No, El. We'll just wait for Mr. Sinclair to get out and question him about his son's whereabouts." Will told his sister sarcastically, receiving a death glare from her.

Max ignored them both and drove on, lingering a few cars behind Lucas, just in case he saw the Ford Pinto that had been following him since half an hour ago.

 

...

 

"Now what?" Will groaned as Lucas stopped again, this time in front of the Post Office.

They watched him get out of the car and get inside the building, leaving Kenia in the car again.

"What the hell? Did his parents send him to do the chores first?" El asked rhetorically.

"' _No dates until you pick up the mail, Lucas.'_ " Will said with a stern feminine voice, imitating Mrs. Sinclair.

Max chuckled along with the siblings as she pictured her ex mother-in-law saying those words; she liked Lucas' mom. She always invited Max to stay for dinner and asked her about her day, always interested in her answers (unlike her own mother). To be honest, she missed the woman. Without her noticing, she had begun to look at Mrs. Sinclair as a mother figure, and now that she hadn't been seeing her often, she realized she really missed her. But again, she missed a lot of things from being with Lucas.

She put those thoughts aside as Lucas got out of the Post Office and got into the driver's side of his car, turning it on and staying there for a few seconds.

Max wouldn't lie and say she wasn't wondering what were Lucas and Kenia talking about. She also wouldn't lie and say she wasn't a little bit hurt about him having another girl inside his car. She had been the first there, and besides El (who didn't really count), she knew there hadn't been another one; until now.

"He's moving." Will jostled her a little and she moved to go back to their mission again.

 

...

 

"For fuck's sake!" Will exclaimed as Lucas stopped again.

"What the hell is he doing now?" El asked exasperatedly as Lucas parked the Buick.

Even Max had to roll her eyes, wondering if he had the minimal intention of making it to the movies.

They watched him get out of the car, only this time the passenger's door opened and Kenia got out.

Max sat up straighter as she watched them stand together and cross the street to the food truck standing there.

"They're getting dinner?" Will wondered curiously as they watched them talk to the guy inside the truck.

They watched in silence for a few minutes as Lucas laughed at whatever Kenia was telling him, and Max felt a pang in her chest as she watched him squint his eyes like when  _she_  made him laugh.

"Max." El murmured next to her, watching her friend crumble a bit.

"I'm fine." Max told her, congratulating herself mentally when her voice didn't quiver.

She watched as Lucas received what looked like a hot dog from the man, and passed him a dollar. Kenia then received hers and passed the man a bill, too.

"Huh. I guess this isn't a date, after all." Will observed as he watched them pay individually, too.

They stayed in the car for a few more minutes, Will cursing the duo outside and grumbling in hunger, until Lucas and Kenia were finished.

Then, they followed the Buick into the night.

 

...

 

"Ugh, finally. Is he even on time?" Will asked as the Hawk came into view.

"10 to 8." El gestured at the stereo.

"Yeah, yeah. I got eyes, weirdo." Will said teasingly, receiving only an amused smile from Eleven.

"Umm, there's no parking space!" Max exclaimed as she watched Lucas park in the only available one.

"Take a turn around the building. Maybe when we're back there's another one." Will instructed.

She watched Lucas guide Kenia to the entrance with a hand on her back and she wondered if Hopper could save her ass from jail if she ran the girl over.

Once she was back, she quickly spotted two parking spots and smoothly slid into the closest one.

"All right, kiddos. Let's go." She told El and Will as she got out of the car.

They entered the chilly Hawk, rubbing their palms on their arms, and she scanned the place for any signs of her ex.

She walked further in, hiding next to the Candy Bar and peering into the hallway leading to the different movie rooms.

"Oh, slushies!" Will cheered as he walked to the counter.

"No! Will." Max exclaimed as the boy began calling for an employee, trying to buy a slushie.

"Anyone here?" Will called as nobody came out of the door of the Candy Bar.

"Are there any cherry slushies?" El wondered as she walked to her brother, peeking over the counter as if the employee was hiding under it.

"Seriously?" She groaned. "You guys are the worst spy partners."

"Max?"

Shit.

Her eyes bugged out and her spine stiffened as Lucas' voice called her. She turned slowly to see her ex holding a coke and Kenia watching her curiously (although a bit apprehensively).

"Heeeey." Max greeted him airily, dragging the word out.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucas furrowed his brows, eyes moving between her and the pair of fools behind her.

"Ahh..." El hung her mouth open, searching her brain for an answer.

"Lucas?!" Will started. "What are you doing here, man?! Oh, is that Kenia?! Oh, we had no idea you guys would be here!" Will said unconvincingly, his voice coming out a little high pitched like when he was lying (which he was).

"Seriously?" Lucas huffed, rolling his eyes, and Max knew they were busted.

"We were just-"

"What, spying on me? Wait, were you guys the Pinto behind me on the Post Office?" Lucas asked incredulously as he came closer to her.

"What? No!" El told him unbelievably.

"Yeah, we were." Max admitted as she met his eyes.

"We totally were." Will nodded as El let out a 'who are we kidding' next to him.

"Why?" Lucas asked Max as he stood in front of her.

"You know why." She told him quietly, feeling her cheeks flush.

"Max, I thought you said you were okay with this." He told her, equally quiet, as if this conversation was a secret for their ears only.

"Well, I lied."

He sighed, looking at her for a few pregnant seconds, before nodding to himself. He turned to the girl behind him, who had been watching the ex-couple without saying a word.

"Kenia..." Lucas began apologetic.

"No, it's okay." Kenia nodded understandingly, and Max wondered what had she missed. "I understand. I knew your heart wasn't into it, anyway. Thank you, though. I had a lot of fun."

"I'm really sorry." Lucas apologized again, receiving a smile from the dark haired girl.

Max was still trying to figure out what was happening, when suddenly Kenia was in front of her.

"You really did win. No hard feelings, though." Kenia extended a hand at her, and speechless, Max shook it. "He really is a great person. I hope you two work it out."

With one last smile and a wave at the siblings, Kenia left the Hawk.

Lucas dark eyes stared at her, and he began walking closer to her.

"I- what the hell did just happen?" Max asked him baffled.

He openly chuckled at her, and stood in front of her, seemingly content in watching her frown.

"Oh! Would you look at the time! We have to go, don't we, El?" Will exclaimed suddenly, shoving his step-sister out of the Candy Bar and guiding her past them.

"Oh, but Max." El exclaimed, pretending to be concerned about her friend. "Lucas, would you mind giving her a ride home? After you're done watching the movie, of course."

Lucas only laughed at the smirking siblings, sharing an amused look with Max.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll take care of her." Lucas told them, but his eyes never wavered from Max's timid smile.

Will giggled as he guided his sister by the hand, but he paused on their way out. He plucked the large coke from Lucas' grasp, much to the dark skinned boy's annoyance. "This is for making us follow you through the whole town."

"Bye, Max." El teased her best friend as they left the Hawk.

Max shook her head and inspected her Vans (gathering courage) for a minute, before raising her eyes to Lucas' dark ones.

"I'm sorr-"

"No. It's okay." Lucas told her with honest eyes. "I knew you weren't okay with this, and I should've taken your feelings in consideration."

"But, why? We're broken up. You don't have to-"

"Max," Lucas sighed, placing his hands on her upper arms. "You know we've always done things differently. And this wouldn't be the first time we don't follow the rules, right?"

"I guess not." She answered, trying not to show how much his closeness and touch were affecting her. "So..." she bit her lip and watched him watch her.

"So..." he grinned. "Who's the stalker now?"

"Shut up." Her eyes reached the heavens as she punched him lightly.

They laughed together and her chest fluttered when she took notice of how familiar this was.

"You wanna watch the movie with me, zoomer?" Lucas asked her with a smile.

"But it's like, halfway in, now."

"So? Besides, you're way more interested in the murders than in the actual plot." He teased her.

"Okay." She agreed, smiling as he took her hand.

She began walking but looked back when she felt a tug on her hand. He was watching her with a soft expression which made her breath get caught in her throat.

"What- Mhm."

His lips covered hers and she breathed out in shock. She closed her eyes and kissed him back with a contented sigh as their lips joined after months of not tasting each other. His hands held her hips close and her fingers ran through his short hair, basking in each other's warmth, finally doing what their break up prevented them from. They separated after a few minutes, and looked at each other in silence, looking deep into the other's eyes with love.

"You get the coke, I get the popcorn?" Lucas asked her breathily.

"Okay, stalker." She grinned against his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> REVIEW :D


End file.
